


Freedom

by ladymikehari



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Internal Monologue, Monologue, One Shot, Other, Twitter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymikehari/pseuds/ladymikehari
Summary: This work is in Spanish!Shion se sube a una azotea en la tarde, y esta admirando como va poniéndose el atardecer tras de ella.Entonces se pone a pensar sobre las cosas que han ocurrido hasta el momento, hablando ella sola. Y se da cuenta de que realmente le gusta mucho Touji





	Freedom

( Listen to this if you want : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IVkZaSRUD8 )  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar, y como si la música volviese a sonar dentro de su cabeza.  
Aun podía recordar cuando Kasuka le dijo que su suerte ❝tendría altibajos❞, quién le diría a ella misma... Todo lo que ha ocurrido, sin duda si se lo hubiesen dicho hace tiempo atrás.... Ni ella misma lo hubiese creído. Seguramente nunca hubiera pensado que algo así le podría ocurrir a ella.... No... para nada.

Todo, todo se le hacia tan nuevo...  
Aun podía recordar cuando vio las puertas de Shinonome por primera vez, y todo lo que le pasó... 

Muchas cosas le pasaron cuando tan solo era una niña, el mundo podría ser realmente cruel si tú como persona eras un poco diferente... Y sin duda ella lo sabía.

Había vivido durante mucho tiempo aquellas ❝Pesadillas❞, que pensaba que ya no podría soñar más... Era difícil pensar que todo iba a ir bien. Pero cuando logras encaminar tú vida y dirigirla a una forma de vida... De pensar, muchas puertas se abren ante tí. Puertas que quizá te lleven a paraísos o quizá a infiernos.

Mil... y una aventuras diferentes que valían la pena vivir. 

Nunca es como te enseñan o como te dicen, pero nunca es demasiado tarde.

Cuando todo empezó, el tenía a Minato de compañero, un dormilón que había que arrastrar a todos lados. Y extrañamente MUY popular con las chicas, un chico que siempre había tenido la vida resuelta. Eran tan diferentes, que en cierto modo era imposible... No rozar.

Pero sin duda lo que más recordaba ella y con total cariño fue cuando comenzó aquel año... Aquel año que cambiaría todo para ella, y que sin duda la haría más feliz. 

Recordaba cuando ese chico... Le vio por primera vez y cuando vivió el Yumecast aquel día, el pobre se pensaba que se estaba muriendo. Y aunque se le hacía en cierto modo patético al principio, o eso día ella... No podía evitar pensar que en cierto modo era divertido molestar al muchacho. Ella misma solía decir que era aburrido por estar siempre ocupado y ser el hijo de un alto dignatario... Pero sus letras, su música y sus miedos... Era como otra persona más. Como otro chico con problemas, como ella fue... Hace tanto tiempo.

Compartieron sueños, y literalmente, compartieron sauna, compartieron habitación, peleas... Pero el siempre fue un chico muy fiel así mismo. Aunque a veces eso le hiciese decir cosas como que deberían estar casados para compartir habitación.

Que idiota... Pero sin duda, su idiota....

Podría haber dicho a los demás, haberla ignorado, no haber protegido su secreto... Después de todo no tenía porque realmente cumplirlo, y ella le molestaba... Adoraba hacerlo, se ponía tan rojito...

¡Pero lo hizo!, lo hizo. Guardó... Su secreto y la protegió. Sin importar qué.

Los hombres normalmente se le hacían pesados, sobre todos los de la academia con su ❝liguemonas a todas!❞, aunque eran buenos chicos... Con sus locuras.

Pero Touji, Touji... era especial.

Le hacia sentir y vivir algo que antes ella nunca había vivido, ¡incluso se ponía nerviosa!

"Ha... Quien lo diría" meditó en alto la chica.

Y la verdad es que sí, no podía pasar un segundo más a su lado, sin fijarse en él...

En sus manos; las cuales temblaban de nerviosismo al coger las suyas.  
En sus ojos azules como el cielo que reflejaban con perfección en que se fijaba  
En sus sonrisa a veces inocentona cuando conseguía hacer feliz a alguien  
En su arrepentimiento cuando había echo daño a Yuma  
En sus temblores y cara roja cuando hablaba con cada chica...  
Y en sus palabras decididas cuando se trataba de hablar de su propio futuro...

¿Como no iban a gustarle todas esas cosas?, quizá fuesen un poco tontas. O quizá ella, se había vuelto un poco tonta... 

Pero no podía si no, sentir calidez y paz... A su lado. 

❧ 『Una mujer echa a sí misma... Enamorándose así de un chico hijo de un gran político.... 』  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

❧ 『Algunos dirán que es por su poder, otros por su dinero 』

❧ 『 Pero a mí no me interesan todas esas cosas de Touji 』 

❧ 『 O quizá sí, y miento... 』

❧ 『 ．．． 』

❧ 『 En verdad sí hay algo de él que me interesa. 』

❧ 『 Ese algo, es... 𝗲́𝗹 』

❧ 『Solo quiero coger su mano, mirarle a los ojos y decirle... 』

"I want 𝖋𝖗𝖊𝖊𝖉𝖔𝖒 by your side" dijo ella alzando la voz mientras miraba al cielo

"Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Sin duda..." sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, por el simple echo de pensar en él y ella cogidos de la mano. Como en aquel sueño... Con la puesta de sol detrás de ellos dos... Eso, eso sí que era una realidad por conseguir... Sí

 

"Espero tener la suerte de pasar otro día junto a él... Con poco soy feliz a su lado. Soy sólo feliz hablando con él... Quizá sí me he vuelto un poco tonta" río un poco, con las mejillas Rojas y mirando al sol ponerse tal y como ocurría en aquel sueño... Era todo tan bonito.

Se sentía bien. Sin duda.  
Con el aire acariciando sus cabellos y ella llena de alegría y amor.

**Author's Note:**

> De dedicatoria a mis mutuals y amigos, y obviamente a quien le guste Dream!ing ♥


End file.
